Operation: Absolute Chaos: Chapter 5
Global's POV After chuckling in my head at Josh's flushed face, I stood up and looked around. My force field was so powerful it had probably blasted us a few feet away. We were now in Mexico City, facing the Zocalo, or main plaza. Josh was muttering about how near we are, and he was right. On the corner of Seminarion and Justo Sierra Streets was Templo Mayor. It was an archeological site, big and mysterious, with buildings sticking to the side of the ruins and tourists exploring. I had gone here once with my family, and me and my step-brother had joined a junior archeology event and found some interesting objects we gladly gave to the museum. Nuff said. I walked together with Josh, who was warily looking around us, as if sensing something. I felt tense too. It was only the first day, and we have already countered numerous monsters. I was badly scarred. We were about a good five feet away when a flash of silver struck us. Josh shouted in alarm. We fell in the asphalt, and I felt a big paw tipped with giant claws pressed on my chest, and the yellow eyes of a wolf stared down at me, fangs bared, ready to tear me apart. A sharp sound came from behind us, it sounded like applause. I cannot see who did that, but a deep voice spoke in amusement, "Very good, my minions. Now rip them....rip them to shreds!" I craned my head a bit, trying to breathe and saw Josh stuck in the same position as me, with a wolf's paw on his chest, his eyes filled with confusion and a little fear. A ring of wolves surrounded us, to intercept us if we ever escape. They growled in satisfaction and the wolf over me raised its claws to, probably, stab me in the heart. Wait a minute? What am I doing? Ugh, immobility because of fear. I clenched my hands into fists and punched the wolf in the face. There was a whimper and a fierce snarl, the wolf sprang backwards and was absorbed into the ring. I stood up, and turned my knife into a sword. They charged. I saw Josh managing to escape from his wolf's grip and draw out his four-feet long silver sword, which struck me as funny. No way he could lift that big a sword. It was roughly his height. Little boy. (Mind-chuckle) He nodded at me and together, we started to fight. I slashed towards the pack. Wolves pounced, wildly biting and clawing. I dodged, rolled and struck: cut one wolf's head off, stabbed another one in the heart. They disintegrated. I kicked another one as it was leaping, primary target: me, and it rolled away. I swung my sword to the left, it hit wolf flesh and burst into sand. Coughing a bit, I moved, dodging the teeth. Josh was doing great, I could tell, he was expertly dodging and slashing. Finally, Josh sent a wall of force that blasted all the monsters to oblivion. As we sheathed our weapons (or, rather, my sword shrank back into my Army Swiss knife), we ran towards Templo Mayor. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page